Challenges
by Furieuse
Summary: Les défis du Forum AIPM ! Attention, probables délires... Aujourd'hui : Pieds contre café, OS pour Sasha!
1. Malheur

_Drabble : Super Sadicité._

_Une super idée de PBG sur le Forum, un challenge relevé avec plaisir par Pline et moi-même!  
_

_Les conditions : 100 mots et "blesser gravement Tony"  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Malheur_

* * *

Mon dieu ! Qu'allais-je dire au saint Patron ? Et au bleu ? Et à Ziva ?

Leur dire que… Non ! _ça_ je ne peux pas !

Imaginez leurs rires moqueurs!

Rien que de les imaginer ricaner, si je n'étais pas dans un lit d'hôpital, je tomberais à la renverse!

Non… je ne peux pas leur dire _ça_ !

Vite ! Quelque chose de plausible et de plus glamour que _ça_.

Plus sexy que « je me suis cassé la jambe et le bras en tombant dans les escaliers ».

Ce n'est pas digne du Grand Tony DiNozzo!


	2. malheur technologique

_Drabble : Tony et une télévision en panne. Toute une histoire ! _

_Toujours un challenge du Forum.  
_

_Toujours une idée de PBG.  
_

_Toujours un défis à trois : Pline, PBG et moi-même  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_Malheur Technologique  
_

* * *

Allez leur dire! A eux! Les mécréants de la télévision!

Eux! Ils s'en moquent de voir leur sublime écran rester noir devant leurs insistances!

Mais moi!?

Moi Tony DiNozzo!

Moi! Ma plus grande fierté! Ma télévision ne fonctionne plus!

Alors qu'il me reste tant de choses à découvrir!

Tant de films à voir! A commencer par Argo, que je viens de louer!

Tant de films à revoir!

Tant de Magnum!

Tant de choses!

J'ai découvert une nouvelle série, il y a peu de temps : NCIS... Exceptionnelle!

Et bien moi, Anthony DiNozzo Junior, ma télévision ne fonctionne plus...


	3. Juste une question d'ascenseur

_Challenges forum : Et si Tony venait mettre son grain de sel dans une conversation McAbby._

_Thème de PBG._

_Challenge relevé par PBG, AnkouBZH et moi-même.  
_

* * *

_Juste une question d'ascenseur _

* * *

« Abby ! lança McGee en entrant dans le labo.

Evidemment, la douce musique de la jeune laborantine couvrait sa voix.

- Abby ! hurla-t-il lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

- Timmy ! répondit la jeune femme, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de crier, je t'entends, puis elle se retourna comme frappée par une évidence : enfin, d'habitude, je t'entends… Comment ça ce fait que je ne t'ai pas entendu ! Dis Timmy, je deviens sourde ? demanda Abby paniquée.

- Abby, j'ai pris les escaliers, l'ascenseur est en réparation.

- Ah oui ! c'est vrai ! Alors que veux –tu ?

- Je viens voir si tu as réussi à craquer le disque dur de notre suspect.

- Ah, il était plein de pare-feu et de sections différentes, mais oui. J'ai d'abord copié les données, je l'ai est…. commença Abby.

- Abby, interrompit la voix de Tony, l'essentiel c'est de l'avoir.

- Tony ? demanda surprise la laborantine.

- Oui, pour vous servir, miss Sciuto!

- Mais, tu es là depuis quand ?

- Le début !

- Mais je ne t'ai pas entendu non plus !

- Les escaliers, Ab's !

- Ohhhhhhhhh ! Ca empêche mes radars d'agir… Je n'ai pas l'habitude ! Mais… Mais, comment je vais faire pour savoir quand Gibbs arrive, demanda Abby en fixant ses deux amis les yeux ronds, hein ? Comment ?

- Tu n'en n'as pas besoin Abby, lança la voix grave du chef d'équipe.

- Gibbs ! Et quand est-ce qu'ils auront fini les réparations de l'ascenseur ? Je suis perdue sans, moi !


	4. Habitudes

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Petit drabble pour une fidèle lectrice qui fête son anniversaire ! ^^_

_DiNozzo-Ncis, joyeux anniversaire ! (je pensais pas avoir le temps de l'écrire, mais finalement… ^^ _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Habitudes_

Anthony DiNozzo marchait d'un pas sûr vers les quatre bureaux de son équipe, enfin l'équipe de Gibbs… Mais c'était pareil…

Il était en retard –fait bien évidemment habituel- et observait de loin les trois agents déjà présents, un air espiègle plaqué sur le visage.

Aujourd'hui, il embêterait McGee, comme tous les jours.

Aujourd'hui, Gibbs le slapperait, comme chaque jour depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans le bâtiment du NCIS.

Aujourd'hui, il échangerait des piques avec son adorable voisine de bureau, comme il le faisait depuis des années.

Aujourd'hui, Abby le serrerait dans ses bras, comme chaque fois qu'il descendait dans le laboratoire.

Aujourd'hui, Ducky lui racontera l'une des histoires dont il avait le secret, comme toujours.

Aujourd'hui, Palmer le ferait rire, avec une de ses comparaisons étonnantes, comme chaque jour.

Aujourd'hui, comme chaque matin, il était heureux d'avoir une équipe comme la sienne.

Et ce, même si, aujourd'hui, était un jour particulier. Parce que l'une de ses fans -qui avait pris son nom pour pseudo- fêtait son anniversaire.

* * *

_Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plus ! :D_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_ :D


	5. Ziva sans son couteau

_Hey tout le monde ^^_

_Petit drabble, petite crise de postage...^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Et un énorme merci pour toutes les reviews! :D)  
_

* * *

Ziva sans son couteau

* * *

Journée particulière pour deux de nos agents du NCIS.

Oui, parce qu'aujourd'hui ils devaient se rendre à la Maison Blanche pour mettre au point les derniers préparatifs de la sécurité du Président lors de sa visite sur un des porte-avions de la NAVY.

Mais, bien sûr, lorsque l'un des agents s'appelle Ziva David et que l'autre se nomme Anthony DiNozzo Junior, rien ne peut se passer comme prévu.

Pas même une entrée en toute discrétion.

Et cette fois, ce n'était même pas à cause de Tony.

« Non mais on croit rêver ! lança Ziva à son partenaire, lorsqu'elle le rejoignait enfin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Tony en regardant sa coéquipière, surpris de la voir si énervée.

- C'est le gars de la sécurité ! répondit-elle, il m'a empêché de rentrer ici avec mon couteau !

- Zee-vah... Tu es à la maison Blanche !

- Même ! Je viens ici pour mettre en place un réseau de sécurité, pas pour que des fichus gardiens du corps, me confisque mon couteau!

- Gardes du corps, ou gardiens, Ziva... Pas gardien du corps... reprit Tony en souriant avant d'ajouter, et puis comprends-les : pas d'arme ici !

- C'est pareil, bougonna l'israélienne, et puis tu vas pas te mettre à dire la même chose qu'eux, non plus !

- Reconnait Zee-vah que c'est normal comme mesure!

- Bof, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, de toutes manières je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas besoin d'arme pour le tuer...

- Tu... Tu ne lui as pas dit ça, si? s'étrangla Tony.

- Bah si...

- Mais, Ziva, on ne te demande pas de trouver un moyen d'assassiner le Président...

- Juste de le protéger, je sais, coupa cette dernière, Vance me l'a répété au moins trente fois hier.

- Bref, il t'a dit quoi ce cher gardien ?

- Il m'a menacé de m'empêcher de rentrer…

- Forcément…. répondit Tony en souriant, tu ne menaces pas un agent de sécurité pour rentrer dans un haut lieu de l'Etat Américain, surtout quand tu es sensé oeuvrer pour sa sécurité...

- Ouais, bon Tony, si on pouvait se reconcentrer sur notre boulot, au lieu de prologuer sur mon altercation, qui ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière...

- Épiloguer pas prologuer ! Le prologue c'est le début, l'épilogue c'est la fin! Quoique avec toi dans la Maison Blanche, c'est plus le début de la fin qu'autre chose...

- Tony, la ferme !"

L'italien ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ziva et son tact -ou manque de tact plutôt- c'était tout un poème.

Voire tout un drabble.

* * *

_Voilà! en espérant que ça vous a plus... ^^_


	6. Ziva sans son couteau, partie 2

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Petite pause dans ma révision d'éco pour poster ce petit drabble, la suite de "Ziva sans son couteau"... :D_

_Fandebones, ce petit drabble est pour toi... :D (correction effectuée, Amy! ^^ )_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Ziva sans son couteau 2_

* * *

_Précédemment :_

_Tony et Ziva sont à la Maison Blanche pour mettre au point une protection pour le président. Mais à l'entrée Ziva est empêchée de rentrer car elle possède un couteau. Finalement, elle parvient à rentrer. Mais Tony se demande comment elle a pu parvenir à ses fins..._

* * *

Subitement, l'agent DiNozzo s'arrêta. Ziva manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

« Tu fais quoi là ! lui lança-t-elle avec humeur.

- Une question.

- Quoi ? une question, répondit Ziva en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment tu as fait pour rentrer alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah si tu as menacé le gars de la sécurité, et qu'il ne voulait pas te faire rentré comment tu as fait ?

- Ah ! ça…

- Oui ! Alors ? questionna Tony de la même manière que s'il demandait les chiffres du prochain loto.

- Tony, souffla l'israélienne.

- Allez dit !

- Je lui ai demandé d'appeler le Président s'il ne me croyait pas…

- Et il l'a fait ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et tu as dérangé le Président des Etats Unis uniquement pour qu'il t'autorise à rentrer ?

- Pas seulement.

- Comment ça pas seulement ?

- Bah pour que j'ai le droit de garder mon couteau sur moi.

- Tu ne penses pas que le Président à autre chose à faire ?

- Tony, nous aussi on a autre chose à faire… C'est lui qui nous a demandé d'être là. Pas nous.

- C'est vrai… Mais tout de même…

- Demande à Gibbs, s'il était content que l'on ne puisse pas taper nos rapports ! répliqua Ziva.

- Moi je suis content en tout cas ! s'exclama Tony.

- Ca j'avais remarqué !

- Dit moi que tu es malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir taper ton rapport, Zee-vah, je ne te croirais pas !

- Je suis surtout malheureuse d'être coincée ici et de devoir te supporter toute la journée, DiNozzo !

- Tu es très fière de sortir avec le grand, le merveilleux Anthony DiNozzo !

- L'insupportable, tu veux dire ? ajouta Ziva.

- Tu te moques !

- Parfaitement, maintenant, Tony, si tu pouvais bouger de mon passage et avancer dans ce couloir, ça m'arrangerait ! »

Et les deux agents du NCIS poursuivirent leur long chemin dans le labyrinthe qu'était la Maison Blanche, avec un Tony souriant comme un gamin : il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

_Voilà! :) Un petit avis ? _


	7. Un Mauvais défi

_Un Mauvais défi_  
_Challenge : un Tibbs avec l'un des deux triste._

_Participantes : Pline et Ankou! _

* * *

« Patron, j'aurais jamais du faire ça je sais…

- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais faire, DiNozzo ! répondit la voix réconfortante de Gibbs.

- Peut-être mais là je suis à l'hôpital depuis trois heures… Je me sens inutile, Patron !

- Tu as fais ce que tu pouvais, même si tu n'as sans doute pas eu la meilleure idée du monde…

- Mais je devais le faire… Je pouvais pas laisser tout ça comme ça !

- DiNozzo, tu n'aurais jamais du proposer à Ziva un combat avec un couteau ! Même moi je ne l'aurais pas fait ! rappela sombrement le grand Patron.

- Ouais, je retiens pour la prochaine fois. En plus j'ai perdu ! lâcha un Tony grognon. »

* * *

_Ouais, vraiment pas génial... :D En espérant que vous avez apprécié... _


	8. Pieds contre Café

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Je suis de retour avec un petit OS pour Sasha Richester... _

_Oui, parce qu'elle a commenté beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de mes écrits! Et que ça, ça mérite un OS :D_

_Un grand merci Sasha, et j'espère que ce petit OS va te plaire! :)_

_Le sujet : Ziva, Tony et McGee sont tout les trois en train de courir à perdre haleine sur une route déserte, en pleine nuit._

_Bonne lecture ! :D _

* * *

Pieds contre café

* * *

« Mais vous pouviez pas vous taire ! hurla un McGee trempé jusqu'aux os en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-C'est Tony qui a commencé ! répondit sèchement Ziva.

-Mais on croirait rêver ! répliqua le concerné.

-Bon vous courrez au lieu de jacasser ! coupa Ziva.

-On ne s'appelle pas Ziva David qui courre dix bornes tous les matins ! grinça Tony.

-Bah tu n'avais qu'à te taire tout à l'heure !

-Elle a raison Tony, t'aurais du te taire tout à l'heure ! Comme ça Gibbs ne se serait pas arrêté sur le bas côté pour nous dire de rentrer à pied ! reprit McGee.

-Et pourquoi c'est de ma faute ! s'écria Tony, c'est de la faute de Ziva si tu es dehors ! C'est elle qui t'as impliqué dans notre joute verbale !

-Enfin ce n'est pas moi qui aie dit à Gibbs qu'il ne serait pas capable de nous laisser sur le bord de la route ! »

Les trois agents poursuivirent leur course effrénée en direction du NCIS sous une pluie battante.

« Mais pourquoi il pleut autant ! reprit DiNozzo.

-C'est comme ça, répondit une Ziva fataliste.

-Mais oui ! Mais la plus ça mouille ! Et je suis trempé ! Je vais attraper une rhinopharyngite, il faudra pas qu'il se plaigne le boss ! répliqua Tony.

-Eh les gars, coupa McGee, vous savez que ça fait une demi heure que Gibbs nous a déposé…

-Et ? questionna Tony.

-Et il a dit qu'il fallait qu'on soit revenu avant que son café ait refroidi.

-Bah espérons qu'il n'a pas trouvé de Starbucks ouvert. Enfin autant que nous et les taxis… répondit Ziva. »

Pourtant, malgré le froid et le vent, la voiture que conduisait Gibbs les avait bien laissés sur le bord de la route.

Et ce, même après toutes les protestations des trois agents.

C'était Gibbs. Le seul et l'unique.

Le seul a osé laisser ses trois agents, les meilleurs du NCIS, rentrer à pied par une froide et humide soirée d'hiver. Puis, surtout, à les attendre au chaud un café à la main.

Oui, ses agents méritaient bien les trois mémorables slaps qu'ils recevraient en arrivant. Ils étaient insupportables.

Mais Gibbs savait aussi que leurs attitudes puériles étaient la représentation de la cohésion et l'amitié qui les liaient.

Oui, ça l'énervait. Mais c'était son équipe.

Et Gibbs aimait son équipe.

Un léger sourire lui échappa. Il ne s'ennuyait pas avec eux.

L'ancien Marin jeta son gobelet de café, dorénavant vide. Il dira à ses agents qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de café ouvert.

L'ancien Marin releva la tête alors que les trois agents sortirent de la boite de fer.

Un sourire moqueur lui barra le visage.

Pendant quelque temps, il sera tranquille en voiture…

* * *

_Voilà! Sasha, verdict ? :D_


End file.
